The dinamic courtet
by Desteny star
Summary: Me and my brother were just sucked into the Jak 2 video game, what will we cause?, a bit of chaos, trouble and maybe a little bit of romance, only time will tell, and one more thing, how are we going to get back home?. Maybe Oc/Jak, Keira/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

**"Okay this is absolutely crazy, that's the first thing I said, me and my brother were sucked in by our own television, maybe were going crazy or were dreaming, but this is too real, so let me start off in the beginning"**

In the suburban homes of Colorado is where I live with my nineteen year old brother Caleb, my name is Kaguya, but my brother calls me Kaya for short, but it doesn't bother me, I'm fourteen years old.  
My parents died when I was fourteen leaving me to live with my brother, our house its not so bad if you ignore the mosquitoes and the heat,  
"Brother I'm home" I shouted as I entered through the door,  
"Great little sister cause I need help with the kitchen" cracked Caleb as he appeared in the hallway, Caleb is captain of the basket ball team in Northwestern collage, my brother is nice, but a little bit competitive, very overprotective of me and has a few temper problems, he has pale skin, his eyes were brown and his hair is black, he has a well built body, brain not so much.  
Me on the other hand I have brown hair with blue tips and gray eyes, he may be the captain of the basket ball team but I am the first in class in martial arts, I'm already a black belt and I'm proud of it, plus I'm way smarter than he is since I spend most of my time reading, I'm kinda tomboyish and I'd love to have adventures somewhere.  
"Can you just cook something else?, like cereal" I cracked,  
"That's why I have you little sister" said Caleb as he hugged me and added  
"Hows about we order some pizza instead?, mushrooms with extra cheese",  
"You read my mind, lets have a video game night" I said,  
"Fine, you set up the tv and I'll order the pizza" said Caleb as he left.  
I went to the living room, it had a television, playstation 2, a blue couch, an armchair and a bookshelf, I quickly turned on the tv and placed my personal favorite video game Jak 2,  
"Alright here I go" I though, I like this game a lot, the plot, the adventures and I had to admit the protagonist was really hot,  
"I bet you can't beat my high score" said Caleb making me snap back to reality,  
"I Know what you where thinking about" said Caleb smiling mischievously,  
"I was thinking about nothing" I said innocently,  
"I if were you I'd forget about it" said Caleb,  
"Why?" I asked even if I knew what would be his answer,  
"Cause he doesn't exist" said Caleb.  
I took a pillow and threw it at him, he dodge and he stared, he look like he was seeing something scary, so I turned around and a hand with claws grabbed mi by my neck.  
I did the only thing I could do, I screamed and screamed, I heard my brother shouting as he tried to pull me out but no use, the hand was stronger he was, it sucked us both into the television and into the video game of Jak 2.

In the video game:

My brother and me landed on the middle section of Haven City,  
"Sister look" he said pointing at a zoomer passing by,  
"Okay this is absolutely crazy" I said, but deep inside I though this was cool, playing the game was one thing but experiencing it was something out off this world, something that I always wanted to happen, something that it could only happen in my dreams and now its happening to me for real.  
"Okay Sis I take back what I said, now what do we do?" said my brother panicking.  
I rolled my eyes and said  
"Fist we need to get out off here, were probably attracting unwanted attention" I said, he sighted and we began to walk together.  
There was one thing I knew we had to watch out other than metalheads, we had to steer clear of Krimson guards, but I guess I forgot to remind my brother that cause,  
"Halt!" shouted a strong voice, looking behind I saw a Krimson guard, I turned around and said in a small voice  
"Yes sir",  
"Both of you are under arrest" he said as more krimson guards appeared, I looked at my brother and he only said innocently  
"I only asked for directions", if we made it out alive I was soo going to kill my brother, before I could move I screamed in pain as one of the krimson guards stabbed me sending electrical shocks up my leg, I fell into the ground,  
"Nobody touches my sister!" Caleb shouted angrily as he fought the krimson guard, he really wanted to kill him, but the krimson guard punched him in the stomach and then on his head causing him to fall unconscious, then something happen that I passed out, but I don't remember what.

In the Haven City prison two years later:

I sat on the cold floor of the cell me and my brother shared, it seemed like a never ending nightmare, the kind Barron assigned us (I'm being sarcastic) to the dark eco program, for now me and my brother Caleb are okay, but after the injections were afraid we would die, escape was no good either, my brother tried a few times, but he never made it out of prison.  
My brother screamed as the injection cycle was finished,  
"Injection cycle finished, status normal, no changes" I heard the machine say then,  
"No use" said a voice,  
"Get the girl" said another voice, now this voice I knew, it was Errol.  
I moved away to the corner as the door opened, the krimson guards came in and dump my brother on the floor like he was garbage , looking at my brother I knew he was still in pain.  
The krimson guards went after me, they grabbed me, I tried to kick and punch my way out but no use I was surrounded,  
"Strap her in" ordered Errol, I fought but no use the krimson guards managed to strap me in, Errol looked at me like he was amused to see me like this,  
"I'll lower the dose for you for a kiss" he said as he got closer to me, once close enough I spit on his face, he slap my face and said  
"Start the eco injection", I braced myself, the dark eco passed through my systems like electricity, it hurt a lot.  
After what seem like an eternity to me the injection cycle was over, I was still alive but weak,  
"Eco injection complete, status normal, no changes" said the computer,  
"She is the first female that has endure this far" said a krimson guard,  
"You should be dead with all dark eco I pumped into you" shouted Errol aware that I was alive and listening to him,  
"What should we do with her sir?" asked one of the krimson guards,  
"Take her back to the cell" he ordered, I could sense hate on his words.  
The krimson guards strapped me loose and dumped me back on my cell.  
Inside my brother Caleb was awake,  
"Kaya are you okay?, speak to me" he said as he rushed to my side,  
"Ya I'm fine" I said, I still felt to weak to move, my brother smiled, I knew that smile it was his famous mischievous smile,  
"I saw Jak while I was lifting weights" he said, I rolled my eyes, its not the first time he has mentioned Jak, there was one time he said that he and Jak tried to escape prison, but I never fully believed him.  
The problem in this prison is that they keep girls and boys apart in regular hours except on one particular hour of the day, lunch time, that is the only hour that were all together, but I never saw Jak, one time I thought I did but no,  
"Are you trying to make me feel better?" I asked,  
"Hey its your problem if you don't believe me" he said.  
Suddenly we heard a noise, we looked through a small hole and that is when we saw Jak and his otsel friend Daxter escaping,  
" Hey you pss, get us out of here" called my brother Caleb as quietly as he could, Jak stopped and look at us,  
"Please get us out of here and if you can only get out one of us please take my sister" my brother begged.  
Jak looked at my and then at my brother, I felt my face turn red and hot, before Jak could do or say anything the alarm sounded and Jak was forced to run away, there went our hope of escape.

A two days later:

"This is amazing the dark warrior program succeed" said a scientist, he pointed at my brother,  
"This is good, I know what I am going to do with him" said the Barron,  
"But there is one flaw it only activates when he is mad" said another scientist, the Barron looked at the monitor and saw me,  
"What is the relationship of that girl and the boy?" asked the Barron,  
"Brother and sister sir, he cares about her a lot" said the scientist, no sooner than he said that two panicking krimson guards came in the room,  
"Sir after we gave the girl her eco injection cycle the boy went crazy on us" one of them said,  
"Good" said the Barron as he smiled evilly, he had plans for me.

Inside of the cell:

"Sister they have turned me into a monster" moaned my brother Caleb as he covered his face,  
"That's not true" I said going to his side,  
"Look at me" he shouted and he changed into his dark monster self, like Jak he had gray skin, purple nails that grew long, curled and sharp and his eyes were black,  
"Alright, alright, but don't take it out on me" I said backing away, he changed back and said  
"Look when the krimson guards come I'm going to fight them, I don't care if you hear gun shots, I just want you to keep running and don't look back, just get out of here",  
"I'm not going anywhere without you" I said, before my brother could protest the krimson guards entered the cell,  
"Congratulation you two have just earn your freedom for a price" said the krimson guards, they placed cuffs on our hand and they took us to the pumping station, the next thing I knew they tied me up on a rock on top of the station with chains and they took my brother away.  
I panicked, I didn't know what to do, but what worried me more was my brother and what was the Barron planing by letting us go.  
Then the idea hit me, the Barron was going to use my brother to kill Jak, if only I could get out of these chains, suddenly I saw somebody coming, at first I though it was my brother but then I saw it was Jak and Daxter, apparently they weren't aware in the danger they were,  
"Uuuuu" I shouted since I had my mouth tapped up, Daxter was the first to notice me,  
"Hey look its the babe from the prison" said Daxter hopping off of Jak's shoulder, I began to move,  
"Take it easy I'm not going to hurt you" coaxed Jak as he got closer, I felt my eyes water as Jak got the tape out of my mouth,  
"Jak your in great danger, the Barron..." before I could finish my brother appeared, he was in his dark form, he snarled at Jak,  
"What in the name of Haven City that?" asked Daxter freaked out,  
"He is my brother Caleb, the Barron put us on the dark warrior program" I said as I hid behind Jak, Jak stepped forward,  
"Please don't" I begged,  
"Don't worry I'm not going to kill him, but its going to hurt him" said Jak as he went forward.  
They fought,  
"Stop it" I said softly, they kept on fighting,  
"Stop it" I said a little bit louder, they kept on fighting,  
"Stop it!" I shouted as I extended my hands and something happen, my hands were covered by a dark haze and a force raised Jak and my brother, then I realized something, I'm the one who was doing it, I moved my hands in an opposite direction and Jak and my brother were separated, Jak hit a rock and my brother landed on water, he changed back to normal.  
Jak rubbed his back and looked at me,  
"How did you do that?" he asked me,  
"I don't know" I said softly looking at my hands,  
"This is really good, but shouldn't we be on a mission wright now" said Daxter, Jak looked at me, I looked down to my brother,  
"Brother meet us at the entrance of the pumping station" I shouted,  
"Can do!" he shouted back as he walked away, after that me and Jak walked together.  
I looked at Jak every now and then and felt my heart beat faster and faster, I turned red, never in my life have I had feelings for another guy.  
Finally we found the valve,  
"The valve, allow me" said Daxter as he walked over and tried to turn the valve, I smiled as I tried not to chuckle, I knew what was going to happen.  
Jak rolled his eyes and hit a pipe and Daxter went flying through the pipes, me and Jak went down and we heard Daxter begging  
"Jak help",  
"Jak anybody, please help", Jak turned another valve and Daxter squeezed out, Jak was about to say something, but Daxter said  
"Don't say it, don't even chuckle, the next time you turn the valve", I tried not to laugh, but my brother doubled in laughter,  
"Hey darky I suggest you don't laugh" said Daxter angrily,  
"Are you kidding this is the funniest thing Ive seen" said my brother Caleb still laughing.  
"Caleb come on, lets just be happy that were free" I said happily,  
"You got a point there" he said as he stop laughing.  
I look at Jak and he said  
"So you two were in the dark warrior" said Jak,  
"Yes, my name is Kaya and mister tall dark and gruesome here is my brother Caleb" I said,  
"Hey Jak can you take us to the underground or someplace the krimson guards can't find us" said Caleb, now he was far from happy, Jak looked at him and said  
"Fine" and we left.

Back in Haven City:

We took a hover car, I sat on the front even if my brother disaproved, Jak drove and my brother sat on the back, the drive was very quiet, until Caleb said  
"So how far from the underground?",  
"Were here" said Jak as he stopped, I hopped off,  
"So babe, how old are you?" asked Daxter, I rolled my eyes and said  
"I'm sixteen",  
"So is Jak here" Daxter said pointing at Jak.  
We entered the base, Torn was there,  
"I see that you made some new friends here" Torn said pointing at us and asked  
"What are your names?",  
"I'm Kaya and this is my brother Caleb, sir" I said, he looked at me then at my brother and said  
"I guess we can use you two, but before any of you head out lets get you something else to wear" he said.  
He opened a door that I never noticed in the game, inside it was dark until Torn turned on the lights, it revealed a huge room with boxes and bags filled with clothes, food and other things, my eyes got big as I stared at my brother, his eyes were big too.  
Carefully we rummage through the boxes and bags, my brother held a knife and said  
"I could use a shave and a hair cut", I looked at him, it was true his black hair was longer, almost as long as Jak's and he grew a beard, so I nodded, my brother dissapeared behind another room leaving me alone.  
To wear I chose shorts underneath a jean split mini skirt (I usually don't like mini skirts, but I like these), a green shirt since my mom always said it brought out my eyes, a dark blue jacket similar to Jak's jacket, but it was sleeveless and more feminine, I also chose a pair of brown boots, a purple scarf, fingerless gloves and goggles, I tried it my new outfit on to see if it fit, it did and it suit me just fine.  
Looking myself at the mirror, I couldn't help but to twirl around, I looked great, that's when I noticed how different I looked, I had long pointy ears (I expected that), my blue tips were now purple black and my soft gray eyes are now a darker gray,  
"Wow" I though, but I look inside of another bag and found a gun holster and a hair band to tie my hair, I took off my goggles and tied my now long hair into a pony tail, left my shoulder length bangs loose and then I slip on my goggles.  
I tried to put on the gun holster but it had too many straps, I had no idea which went where, but I was too stubborn to give up,  
"Need a hand?" asked a voice, looking behind I saw it was Jak,  
"No I'm fine" I said as I tried to adjust the gun holster, after a few attempts I gave up and accepted Jak's help,  
"So where are you and your brother from?" asked Jak as he finally got the holster strapped in,  
"Why do you ask that?" I asked,  
"I can see that neither you or your brother are from here" answered Jak,  
"Look if I told you where were from you'd never believe us" I said,  
"Uham" said my brother as he came out of the room.  
I shook my head at him, Caleb now has a clean shave, his hair was short and spiked, he was wearing a pair of black pants, white shirt, a long black rebel style coat, a pair of boots similar to Jak's, a gray scarf, gloves and he also has the gun holster, never in my life ive seen him wearing so much black.  
"Well hot babe at two a clock" said Daxter as he hopped on Jak's shoulder and whispered  
"You really hook yourself a hot one", Jak shook his head.  
Torn has a mission for them.

**To be continued...**

**Kaya: Hey its me, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll be updating soon.**

**Caleb: Something tells me were so **.**

**Kaya: Hey watch your language. (**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 1**

**Kaya: Okay here I go, on my first day outside of Haven City's prison and on my first mission.**

**Caleb: Sure little sis, I'm going to protect you, we don't need Jak to find our way back home.**

**Kaya: Brother, we need to help Jak, oh, don't you want to see your crush Keira. (Smiles mischievously)**

**Caleb: What about that little crush you have on Jak!**

**Kaya: Ugh, just enjoy the story.**

On Haven City:

Jak, Daxter, I and Caleb have been walking aroud for sometime, Torn assign us to a mission that involves destroying.  
"So Jak how long have you've been here?" I asked,  
"Two years in prison and two days outside of it, Ive seen and worked with your brother, he has talk to me about you" said Jak, I felt my face turn red  
"I haven't seen you in prison" I said,  
"I have seen you, your brother stands next to you like a body guard" said Jak, I laughed for it was true  
"How come we haven't personally met before?" I asked,  
"Your brother" said Jak,  
"Figure's" I said, sometimes I feel that Caleb gets the whole man of the house business too far.  
"Now that I think of it, I think that Torn over there is trying to kill us all" said Caleb,  
"Come on brother, all we have to do is blow up some things and that's it" I said,  
"Sis, you forgot to count all of the krimson guards we have to kill and the defense mechanism that could kill us" said Caleb,  
"Sheesh do you always complain this much?" asked Daxter,  
"I suggest you keep quiet or else you'll end up being a big fluffy hat" threaten my brother, me and Jak tried hard not to laugh, it was kinda funny to see Caleb and Daxter fight,  
"Bro save it for the krimson guards will ya" I said, Daxter and Caleb looked at each other angrily before dropping the argument.  
Finally we arrived, it is a large red and gray building, it has two KG symbols,  
"Sis, you know that this is the part I lost four times before I made it wright" said Caleb sounding nervous,  
"Ya" I said,  
"If we die now in here, will die for real" he said, now that he put it that way I got nervous,  
"Come on stop being a baby" I said as I dragged him in,  
"What's up with him?" asked Jak,  
"Nothing he's fine" I lied, inside I saw the unactivated robot, it looked like a tank only orange,  
"Uh Jak question" I began,  
"Yes" He said kinda impatient,  
"How fast can you run?" I asked quickly, he gave me a puzzled look.  
We went through the only opening there was and sure enough the robot activated,  
"Is this what you meant when you asked me that question?!" Jak shouted, I didn't quiet catch what he said cause I was too busy running for my life, finally we lost the machine for now.  
After dodging the machine and the krimson guards for some time we finally arrived,  
"Look" Caleb whispered as he pointed to a few holes on the ground,  
"Shush, do you here that?" I whispered as we all went to see what is going down, looking through the hole we saw a bunch of krimson guards with barrels filled with eco, there were metalheads there too,  
"Here is the last shipment of eco" said a krimson guard, the metalheads moved, maybe to attack, the krimson guards threaten to shoot,  
"Why is the Barron giving eco to the metalheads?" Jak asked, we shrugged even if we knew why.  
To be honest I felt the urge to tell Jak why the Barron was giving eco to the metalheads but I knew that if I told him, then he would get suspicious and start asking why do we know this stuff ect, so I have to keep my mouth shut for now, both me and my brother, suddenly I saw the machine that was near us activating,  
"Uh Jak, Caleb, we should go now" I stammered,  
"Shush sister not now" said Caleb,  
"We should really destroy the what we came to destroy before it destroys us" I said as I backed away,  
"What are you talking about?" Jak asked as he looked at me, I simply pointed at the now fully activated machine, Jak and Caleb saw it.  
We scrambled, desperatly trying to avoid being shot, then I though  
"Wait a minute what am I doing?", I quickly stood behind one of the batteries or whatever it was, I didn't care what it was called only that it was going to cause this place to explode along with that machine.  
Concentrating really hard I made a huge iron box move, it hit the machine,  
"Hey over here!" I shouted, the machine aimed at me and shot, in a fast movement I dodge before the shot hit me.  
When I distracted the machine it gave Caleb and Jak enough time to deal with the other ones and now it was time to get out of there before the place exploded with us in it.  
As we ran out I felt like I was moving in slow motion, behind us the place exploded, we jumped, Daxter landed first on the ground, Jak landed on top of him, Caleb landed a few feet next to Jak and,  
"Where's my...." before Caleb could finish I landed on top of Jak,  
"Oh my" I said,  
"Ow my back" Jak moaned in pain,  
"I am so sorry" I said as I got off of him,  
"Off there is too much excitement here, we have to move back to the country side" said Daxter getting out from under Jak, me and Caleb help Jak get up, I must have hit Jak hard cause he could hardly walk, we had to help him walk,  
"I'm sorry" I repeated,  
"Its okay" Jak said as we help him walk to the underground base.

In the underground base:

We got there after a long walk, I wanted to use a zoomer or a hover car but Caleb said no,  
"Come on its a lot faster" I complained,  
"I said no" Caleb said sternly, I just rolled my eyes,  
"Were here" said Caleb as we entered.  
Inside was Torn,  
"We barbecued the eco bump" said Daxter,  
"We saw the krimson guard giving barrels of eco to the metalheads" said Jak, Torn saw us, somehow he knew we were exhausted so he threw at my brother a bunch of keys and a communicator and Caleb caught them,  
"Those keys are from an abandon apartment in the middle class section, you can rest there, there are more of us there" Torn said, we nodded,  
"Thank you sir" I said and we walked out.

Outside I said  
"Now can we get a zoomer?" I said, Caleb looking at me he knew this was an argument that I would win so  
"Fine I'll get one" he said and left me with Jak and Daxter,  
"Are you okay?" I asked,  
"I'm okay Kaya, but my back hurts really bad" Jak said, finally Caleb came with a hover car, we help Jak in and we sped off to our new temporarily home.  
We drove until we found an abandon building, we entered and we weren't exactly greeted open handily, people, mostly male had guns pointing at us,  
"I think we were safer outside" said Daxter,  
"Look we are on your side" I said as I showed them the keys Torn gave us, one of them step forward, he was about thirty five, short orange hair tied in the same style as Torn, pale skin, brown eyes, he is wearing a brown shirt, brown pants and boots,  
"I see that" he said, the other people lowered the weapons.  
"My name is Kaya, the black hair one is my brother Caleb, the blond one is Jak and the rat is Daxter" I said,  
"Hey!" shouted Daxter,  
"My name is Darien" said he said, for a guy that was intimidated he sounded sweet.  
The building was huge as we walk through a hallway,  
"Here is your room" he said and he added  
"The meals are served at seven, twelve and six if neither of you are here at that time neither of you get to eat", then he said in a soft voice  
"Those are the rules" and he left.  
Using the key we opened the door, it was a large room, it had two other rooms and a bathroom with a shower, it had simple furniture, but it was fine for us, we sat Jak on the couch,  
"Great a bathroom" shouted Caleb as he ran and closed the door, Daxter went to explore the apartment,  
"Does your back still hurt?" I shyly asked,  
"Ya, how much do you weight?" he said,  
"I know that, but I can make it feel better" I said as I turned red,  
"What do I have to do?" he asked,  
"Take your shirt off" I said,  
"What?" Jak asked,  
"Take your shirt off and your jacket" I said, Jak looked at me weird, but he did what I told him to do.  
My face turned redder seeing him without his shirt and jacket,  
"Okay lay down on the couch" I said, he did,  
"Which spot does it hurt?" I asked, Jak pointed, I massaged it, it was an orthopedic massage, it gets rid and soothes the pain.  
When I stopped I couldn't help to laugh, Jak had fallen asleep, I turned around and saw Daxter with a big smirk in his face,  
"Hey there toots, you wouldn't mind giving me a full body massage" he said,  
"Sure if you want me to add some dark eco in it" I said, Daxter backed away, finally Caleb left the bathroom,  
"Ha, that's better" he said, suddenly the communicator vibrated, Caleb answered it,  
"We have another mission, it involves delivering an eco package to this guy named Krew" Caleb said.  
He looked at Jak,  
"Jak" I said as I shook him a bit and sure enough Jak woke up,  
"What happen?" Jak asked, he sounded kinda drowsy,  
"Come on we got a mission to go" I told him.

Somewhere near the underground base:

I saw the zoomer there ready for use and a passport that allows us to get to other parts of the city, the moment I saw it I felt an adrenalin rush,  
" I got dips on the zoomer" I said,  
"No way little sister" said my brother as he grabbed me by my hand,  
"Why not?" I whined, before my brother could answer Jak said  
"I'll use it, you guys get another zoomer and ride next to me".  
In the end I ended up riding behind my brother, I wanted to complain cause I could ride a zoomer on my own, but noo my brother thinks I'm not old enough.  
Just as we expected as soon as we got to the highway the krimson guards started attacking us, soon we were near krews bar, we jumped off our zoomers and entered the bar quickly, I felt like I dodge a close bullet.  
There was Sig, I always though Sig was cool in his own way of being,  
"Let me handle this one Jak" said Daxter as he hopped off Jak's shoulder and pass Sig soon enough Krew appeared.  
Now Krew is another story, I always hated him, not as much as Errol, but still he disgust me,  
"Your eco ship is in primo condition" said Daxter, I kinda missed the other things he said  
"Good eh, now a days eco is worth more than nine of your lives" then he added staring at Jak  
"I might be forced to charge it slowly", Daxter went to Caleb's shoulder,  
"Oh what's this?, the shadows mascot of the month" Krew said and he ran his disgusting finger's all over Daxter,  
'Uh shuch a nice fur, Sig do you think that it will go good with my silk suits", no sooner than he said that Daxter got nervous  
"Uh look, we all want a piece of adventure, maybe we could do some deals..." Jak cut him off by saying  
"Look we did your part now why is the Barron giving eco to the metalheads?!",  
"Those questions could get somebody killed around here" Krew said angrily then he said  
"Sig give El capitan and his crew their bonus", Sig walked foreward, Caleb and Jak went in front of me, ya like I can't protect myself or handle Sig, come on its getting annoying,  
to their surprise Sig gave each of us a scatter shot.  
"You'll love what this one can do, go to the gun course near here and show me your skill and maybe I'll consider all of you" he said.  
Man I was glad we left Krew's place, once in the gun course I was eagered to try the scatter shot but,  
"No way little sister" said Caleb taking away the scatter shot,  
"Brother, I am sixteen now not six, I am capable of handling weapons!" I shouted as I took back the scatter shot,  
"Sister I only want to do whats wright for you!" Caleb shouted angrily, I was getting angry too, a little bit too much, soon my powers started to act up, the boxes around us stated flying around and breaking, I cooled down, the boxes stopped flying around and my brother stayed quiet, Jak looked at me and said  
"Lady's first".  
We each took our turn, the highest score was Jak, I managed to remain in second and my brother sadly stayed last,  
"Fine you win this round" said my brother, I just shook my head.  
Now I was thinking, I was getting scared, my powers were different from my brothers or Jak, what happens if it has a different effect on my?, I guess only time will tell.  
That is when I felt a squikenetical pull, I looked at my Brother and Jak, they felt it too.  
We left the gun course, got a pair of zoomers and followed the squikinetical pull, the closer we got the stronger it got, we got to this building, the building was newer than the other buildings around it, inside was the oracle,  
"Welcome great warriors, great fury and hate is inside of all of you, soon it will destroy all of you, only the last power of the precursor can save all of you, get me fifteen metalhead skull gems" he said, we looked at each other and we left.  
As we got home, our apartment whatever you call it I started to think about me and my brother, I wonder what is going to happen to us?, what happens if we never got home or what is going to happen next?, all I knew is that those questions have to wait.

**To be continued..**

**Kaya: Hy I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tune in for the next one.**

**Caleb: I can't believe I got a low score again on the scatter gun coarse. **

**kaya: Save it for the next time will ya.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Different:**

**Kaya: Hey guys sorry we haven't updated in a while, had stuff to do.**

**Caleb: Ya, but now were back.**

**Kaya: Enjoy the chapter.**

In the pumping station:

Jak, Daxter, Caleb and me were here to help Sig hunt down a few metalheads, but things are getting a little bit ruff,  
"Brother help me with this one!" I screamed as I tried to kill a metalhead that just wouldn't stay dead,  
"A little busy here" shouted Caleb as he tackled a metalhead.  
"Aww man at this rate I am going to.... wait a minute what am I doing, I have powers for petes sake" I though as I concentrated, the metalhead was lifted into the air before I threw him against a wall, that must have scared him cause he left not wanting to fight more, I looked at Caleb's metalhead lifted him up and threw him against a rock, he too left,  
"Thanks Kaya I owe you one" said Caleb getting up.  
Finally Sig got the last metalhead,  
"Okay that one was the last one" he said before turning his attention to us  
"Great work, all four of you make an excellent team, hope we get to work together again",  
"Thank you Sig" I said,  
"So what are you going to do?" asked Caleb,  
"Well I am going to clean out the old peace maker and pick up the trophies" he said,  
"Great now lets get back to the city" I said as we began to walk to the hig hog bar.

In the hig hog bar:

Krew was there waiting for them, he flew down and said  
"You kids are turning up to be quite useful", Kaya rolled her eyes she knew that Krew would send them on another suicide mission,  
"Um I have another task for ya" he said,  
"Knew it" thought Kaya as she crossed her hands,  
"The sewers used to be a fine place for me until the Barron installed defense systems" explained Krew,  
"Ya and all those late night snacks kept you from walking out the door" said Daxter, Caleb chocked down a laugh as he covered his mouth, Jak was obviously not amused he said  
"Bet your hatching on of those brilliant little plans on that hungry little head of yours, who or what do we have to shake up, knock out or blow up".  
Krew put on a thinking pose as he said  
"Well I need someone to go down there and shut down every defense system" Krew paused and he added  
"All of you will get a sweet new weapon upgrade if you succeed".  
Daxter though and said  
"Let me guess dank murky water" said Daxter, Krew nodded,  
"Reeks worse than your breath at an oyster feast" said Daxter, okay Krew looked like he was getting annoyed,  
"Full of metalhead than your plate at a past buffet" said Daxter, Krew is getting mad,  
"And of course weapons more lethal than your tighty whities on a hot summer day" said Daxter, Krew was now downright mad.  
"Why don't we float around looking hot and you go and unclog the sewers" said Daxter, Jak was about to say something but I jumped in and said it for him,  
"Look we are not doing anything until you tell us why the Barron is giving eco to the metalheads" I said firmly,  
"Ya what she said" said my brother joining in, Krew answered angrily  
"I should have your knee caps for this, the Barron gives the metalheads their usual shipment of eco and in return they attack his city long enough to satisfy his rule",  
"Ya but how long is that treaty going to last?" asked Jak there was a hint of worry on his face,  
"Well the Barron is running short on eco and the metalheads are running short on patience, the Barron needs this war to keep his power other wise they will put the real heir to the throne whoever that kid is" Krew answered, we all gave each other a serious gaze and Jak said  
"Will clean out your sewers and we haven't forgoten about that weapon you promist us",  
"Leeches" Krew muttered and with that he left.  
Outside I pouted and said  
"I am starting to think that the whole city wants us dead", Jak chuckle and said  
"What was your first clue?", I rolled my eyes,  
"Come on now lets go and unclog the sewers" said Daxter,  
"If I knew I was going to do something like that I should have brought a gas mask" said Caleb.

In the sewers:

Okay the sewers not my favorite place, once there we took out our weapons and began to work, looking around I began to think about my powers, I mean why are they soo different from Jak's or my brothers?, I guess Jak must have noticed my quietness cause he asked  
"Hey you okay back there?", I looked at him and said  
"Ya everything is okay", ahead was my brother, he was showing off, a smile curled up in my face, I knew what was going to happen now,  
"When a metalhead comes he is going to be so...." he didn't get to finish that last sentence cause a metalhead took him by surprised,  
"Mommy" Caleb screamed in a girl like voice before jumping into the murky water, the metalhead couldn't reach us cause he was stuck on a fence.  
Me, Jak and Daxter burst into laughter as my brother got out of the water,  
"That was not funny!" screamed Caeb as he got out, he was all wet, his pale face was covered with mud like particles and his skin was now a cinnamon color,  
"Well it could have been worse" I said,  
"Ya right" Caleb said before he muttered something else that I didn't quite catch, we went down were there were hundreds of metalheads, Jak used his weapon so did Caleb, I had to use the combination of my weapon and my telekinesis.  
After the metalheads were gone I began to feel strange, I felt lightheaded, the whole room was spinning around soon my eye sight began to get blurry and I fainted.

**Caleb's pov:**

I heard a small thud, looking behind I saw Kaya my sister on the ground,  
"Kaya!" I screamed as I went to her side, me and Jak tried to snap her out of it, we had no idea what was going on, but what she did next nearly scared us to death.  
Her eyes immediately flew open, she grabbed our hands, soon we started to feel pain, looking at our hands we saw purple stuff crawling down our arms and Kaya was absorbing it, we tried to escape but we could not escape her clutch.  
After less than a few second she let go of our hands, she looked better.  
kaya after taking a few deep breaths she looked at us with horror before running away, but I grabbed her hand keeping her in place,  
"I knew that there was something wrong" cried Kaya,  
"Kaya its okay" I said,  
"No its not" Kaya cried, I hugged her and said  
"Don't worry its okay", I don't know if what I said was a lie or the truth, but I could see what was going on.  
Kaya can use her powers whenever she wants, but it seems that she needs to recharge on dark eco unlike me and Jak.

**Kaya's pov:**

My deepest fear had come to life, I knew that my powers were going to have a side effect,  
"Kaya all you have to do to avoid this happening again is to recharge on dark eco every now and then" said Caleb, Jak simply nodded.  
I grabbed my left arm and nodded,  
"Come on sister lets finish this mission so we can get out of here" said Caleb and added  
"This place is giving me the creeps".

Later that day:

"Fresh air" said Caleb being overly dramatic, I only smiled and shook my head, suddenly I felt a pull in my mind, I looked at Jak and Caleb, they felt it too, the oracle wanted to see us.  
We took a few zoomers and made our way towards the oracles place, we quietly entered the building, my brother Caleb closed the door behind us,  
"Uh oracle we brought you the metalhead skull gems, just like you asked" I said in a small voice, suddenly beams came and hit me, Caleb and Jak, I felt pain, but at the same time I felt power coursing through my body,  
"You have brough me the skull gems and I will reward you all with a new dark power" I heard the oracle say.  
My brother and Jak got the dark bomb, but what did I get?,  
"Kaya, where are you?" asked Caleb, I rolled my eyes he was probably playing a joke on me,  
"Hello open your eyes, I am right in front of you" I said, Caleb stared at Jak confused, Jak also shared the same look, he reached over and touched my chest pushing me a bit,  
"Hey why are you doing that?" I complained, their eyes shot open like bullets,  
"Uh Kaya" began Jak, there was no need I looked at my arm to discover  
"I am invisible" I said as I looked at my hands before reapering, now this is a very useful power, Caleb looked at his clock before saying  
"Look at the time, we should get going", we nodded before we left the building.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad day:**

**Kaya: Okay were in a bit of mess here. (Runs while Krimson guards chases her and Caleb)**

**Caleb: Oh why didn't I listen to my mom when she said never play video games for too long.**

**Kaya: Well I hate to tell you this but mom ain't here. (Stops and uses her telekinesis on a hover car and trows it at the krimson guards)**

**(The krimson guards halt to a stop before the car hits them like bowling pins)**

**Kaya: Strike!**

**Caleb: Way to go little sister. (High five)**

**Kaya: Okay enjoy the chapter.**

The next morning:

I, Jak, Daxter and Caleb we were sleeping in their apartment, boy we were beat, I took the sheets off of me and looked at the clock in my room, it was eleven am,  
"I want to sleep a little bit more" I said as I bundle myself using the sheets, that was when the door opened in a hard slam  
"Waky waky times a wasting" Daxter screamed as he entered the room, I didn't even bother to look to know who it was.  
Daxter climbed on my bed and took off my sheets,  
"Hurry up and put your clothed on" said Daxter, I wanted to kill the little otsel, I was never much of a morning person, standing up I did my morning stretches before walking over to my clothes, after putting them on Daxter bring over a bowl filled with something  
"Hey look its porridge and its happy to see you" said Daxter holding up the bowl, I sat down and stared at it, the porridge had two eggs and a bacon forming a smiley face, happy I could see that, after putting on my shoes I asked Daxter  
"How long have Ive been sleeping?" as a result Daxter stuffed a spoonful of porridge down my trough,  
"No time for talking, today we have a whole lot of missions to complete, krimson guard and metalhead butt to kick and what not" said Daxter as he kept stuffing porridge down my trough, once my mouth was full Daxter said  
"Now show me your war face" I looked at him with my cheeks full since my mouth was stuffed with porridge, Daxter pouted and said  
"I think my slippers just ran and went for cover, come on girl scare me", sheesh if he wants to be scared why doesn't he ask my brother or better yet Jak, knowing there was no way out I swallowed the porridge and  
"Aaargh" I screamed causing Daxter to fall flat on his back,  
"Ya now that's what I am talking about" he took my hairband tied my hair on a ponytail quickly and said happily  
"Go out there and make me proud dark eco girl", I took Daxter and asked  
"Okay where is Jak and Caleb",  
"Oh they left" said Daxter,  
"They what?!" I screamed as I put on my goggles, grabbed him and ran out the door only to come back to get my gunholster and then run out the door again.

Outside:

Jak and Caleb where nowhere to be found, suddenly I looked at the zoomer,  
"Oh no" I though, I was getting the temptation of riding it,  
"Get a hold of yourself girl, you don't need it" I though, but my body didn't get the message, I walked towards the zoomer, got on it, turned it on before beginning to drive.  
"Uh Kaya have you even drove a zoomer before?" asked Daxter, I didn't answer, I was too busy driving.  
Suddenly I felt the urge to put the petal to the metal, so I did,  
"Kkkkkkkkaaaaaaaayyyyyyyaaaaa!" screamed Daxter as he hold on to me as I drove fast, somehow driving the zoommer was liberating for my mind.  
When I was taking a turn Jak and Caleb sped pass trough me like I wasn't even there,  
"Guys! wait for us!" I shouted as I turned the zoomer around and began to chase them to the Haven city stadium, they stopped when they arrived there,  
"Hey sleeping beauty" cracked Caleb as he got off the zoomer, I stomp on his feet,  
"Ow why did you do that for?!" he screamed as he massaged his foot,  
"Why didn't you wake me up?!" I screamed and added  
"I sleep through half of the missions today", Jak took a step closer and said  
"Sorry my fault its just that you looked so tired so we left you with Daxter in case you woke up".  
I took a deep breath and said  
"Yes but the next time wake me up", Jak and Caleb nodded then Jak asked  
"So where is Daxter?", I took Daxter off my back since he was grabbing hold of my back too hard, I have to remind myself to declaw Daxter later but not now.  
We entered the garage,  
"Hello Krew told us you were looking for new racers" said Jak as we entered the garage,  
"Oh you must be Krews new errand boy, sorry I don't have time for new pilots I have a lot of work to do" said a voice, it was coming from behind the curtain where Keira was hiding,  
"Is there any way I can help" said Jak staring at her, then Caleb  
"Or maybe I can help, I am a great mechanic" he said, I rolled my eyes angrily and crossed my hands,  
"Uh no its a secret project, but you can try out for the team, in the stadium you'll find a hover board show me your moves and maybe I'll consider you all" she said.  
Jak and Caleb looked at her with gogely eyes, angrily I grabbed them both and dragged them out of the garage and into the stadium,  
"Come on we have a mission to go to" I said trying to hide my anger hoping my powers didn't act up because of it.  
Like the woman in the curtain which me and Caleb knew it was Keira said there was the hover boards waiting, but the problem is that there is only two,  
"Aww tough luck sister" said Caleb, I gave him an angry stare before pouting like a spoiled child, today was just not my day.  
Jak and Caleb took the hover board for a spin while I sat down and watched, my brother tried to upstage Jak, I rolled my eyes  
"If this keeps up will have to rename the game to Caleb 2" I though as they finished,  
"You beat me" said Jak,  
"Oh ya, the girl must be really impressed by now" said Caleb, I finally snapped  
"Can you guys please stop taking about that girl, I exist to you know" I said angrily before storming off,  
"I need some air" I though,  
"Kaya...."began Jak but Caleb stopped him,  
"I suggest you leave her alone unless you want to be blown to pieces" said Caleb,  
"I'll go and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble" said Daxter as he hopped off of Jak's shoulder and ran after me.

**Calebs PoV:**

Never in my life I have ever seen Kaya so angry about something and this is the first time I have no idea what she is soo mad about, knowing she'll be safe me and Jak went to the mechanic.  
"I see you have won a few races" said Jak,  
"Ya" said the mechanic not taking away her attention from her work,  
"I heard the winner gets to see the Barrons palace" said Jak,  
"Ya, you can also get there by using the emergency elevator, why do you ask?" said the girl, I lied ahead of Jak  
"Were huge fans of the Barron", Jak nodded as he understood what I meant to say with that we left.  
"Okay lets ask Vin to activate the elevator for us" I said,  
"But what about Kaya?" asked Jak,  
"Don't worry if anybody can survive this city is my little sister, she is tougher than you know" I said although I can't help but worry about her too as we made our way to Vin's place.

**To be continued....**


	5. Chapter 5

**Facing the Barron:**

**Kaya: I wonder how will this game be like without you Caleb.**

**Caleb: Pullease you wouldn't survive level one without me.**

**Kaya: Come on you were the one who got us in jail in the first place.**

**(Looks at the reader)**

**Caleb: Okay readers, who would last longer in the game alone, Kaya or me?**

**Kaya: Me "cough" "cough"**

**Caleb: I heard that!, fine lets let the readers decide.  
**

**Kaya: Enjoy this chapter.**

Outside of Haven city:

I was furious, I felt that I needed to blow off some steam so I went outside of the city to do it.  
There were plenty of metalheads to do the job, meanwhile Daxter held on to my shoulder, I couldn't see his face but I knew that Daxter was scared, after I don't know how much time passed I stopped and counted, it seemed that I have enough skull gems to unlock a new power.  
Taking them I went to the oracle alone with Daxter,  
"Hello young warrior" said the Oracle,  
"I brought you the skull gems just like you asked" I said as I gave it to him, a dark beam shot and it hit me, I felt a new power course through my veins, it was stronger than the last one  
"Be strong and you will reach heights that nobody ever though possible" he said soon it was over, I looked at myself wondering what kind of power I got, but nothing, even after that I thanked the oracle before leaving I began to walk towards the Haven city highway, but no sooner than a few minutes passed the alarm sounded making me and Daxter jump from fright,  
"I didn't do anything!" screamed Daxter obviously scared, I knew that He didn't do anything, but I could think of two people who could be behind the sudden alarm turning on problem, but there was only one thing for me to do, RUN!.  
I ran for who knows how long until I saw Jak and Caleb up head in the Haven city highway,  
"What are you two doing!?" I shrieked even if I had an idea of what was going on.  
Caleb didn't notice me since he was busy destroying the cannon, but Jak did he motioned me to get out of the way, once the last turret was down we ran for our lives until the alarms stopped.  
I slapped my brothers neck before I shouted "What were you two thinking?!, you could have gotten yourselves killed!",  
"Well we would have done it faster if somebody were there to help!" shouted Caleb,  
"Well if men weren't soo stupid everytime they see a hot girl then I wouldn't have left" I shouted before I realized what I said.  
A smirked appeared on Caleb's face  
"Oh I see..." he began,  
"Talk and your dead" I said angrily.  
Caleb rolled his eyes, that was when I began to noticed that ever since we got in the game we have been fighting more often than not.  
"Come on lets hurry up and pay a little visit to the Barron before more Krimson guards begin to show" said Jak, deciding to settle this feud later me, Caleb and Jak began to walk to the elevator in sector 38 where we would face the Barron for the first time.

In the palace:

After dodging some traps and stuff like that we made our was to this huge window where we would evesdrop on the meeting the Barron was having with The metalhead leader.  
Quietly we peaked through the window where we saw the Barron himself and Errol, they were having a meeting with the metalhead leader, of course he wasn't there, it was a hologram,  
"I promise that we would have more eco by the end of the month, you have my word" said Barron,  
"A promise isn't worth it if you don't full fill your word" said the metal head leader, after talking for a while the metal head leader logged off.  
"He is bluffing, we must attack the nest while we still have the chance" said Errol,  
"Errol cocky as ever" I though before we continued to hear suddenly,  
"AAAACCHHHOOOO" Daxter sneezed loudly, Jak grabbed me and Daxter as we got into hiding, my brother hid on the other side, I heard Errol shout,  
"What was that?!".  
We all looked angrily at Daxter who gave us a sheepish grin.  
Rolling my eyes I got off of Jak, Caleb was going to say something,  
"Zip it!" I shouted, Caleb obeyed.  
We began to walk to the side of the palace but,  
"So where do you guys come from any way?" asked Jak,  
"Why are you suddenly soo interrested?" I asked smiling, Jak shrug  
"Just curios" he said, but before I could say anything the Barron appeared.  
He was using a mechanical suit,  
"So I see I have rats in the palace, you three come for more injections of dark eco" he said then added  
"Let me take you all out of your misery".  
The battle was on, there was a lot of dodging and attacking to do,  
we had to keep shooting the Barron until he left and crashed through the electric shield or fence, whatever it is call and then its on to the next level,  
finally its the end,  
"Its over for you Barron" said Caleb as he, Jak and I pointed at him with our guns, suddenly,  
"Clink, clink",  
"Aww man I am out" said Caleb, I looked at Jak, even if he didn't say anything I knew he was out of ammo, the Barron sensed it as well.  
"What's wrong?, your toy guns are broken" Barron said before he burst out laughing.  
His laughter ugh how I hate it, it didn't scared me, it made me mad, I threw my morphe gun down and concentrated all of my energy.  
Suddenly I threw a ball of dark eco at the Barron, it hit the machine he was in and that finished the battle,  
"Those dark powers won't protect you four forever, I made all of you and I will destroy you" he said and with that he fled.  
I looked at my hand,  
"Is this my new power?" I though,  
"I wasn't expecting that" said Jak,  
"Uh remind me never to get Kara mad" I heard Caleb whisper, I only grinned at them.

Later:

""Finally we were down from that palace, I personally think that I taught Caleb that I am not a kid any more.  
But our problems were only starting, when we reached the underground headquarters we came face to face with a not so happy Torn.  
"Where have you all been?!" he demanded, he wasn't alone, Kor and Jak's younger self were there,  
"Nothing just sightseeing" lied Daxter,  
"Oh ya then how come the krymson guards are looking for four dangerous teens, one has black hair dressed in black, a female with brown hair dressed in green and blue, a guy with blond hair dressed in blue and a ravenous orange rat on his shoulder" said Torn angrily,  
"Wow it has only been a few minutes and we already have the krymson guards on full alert" I though.  
Jak was the one to confess  
"Look we went to the palace and we sort of trip a few alarms" he said,  
"But we over heard the Barron's meeting with the metalhead leader" said Caleb wanting to skip to the punishment.  
"Ya the Barron is going to give eco to the Metalhead leader, but he is going to betray him" said Daxter hurrying up, Torn didn't go easy on us after we finished explaining.  
Our punishment, delivering people from the underground to their new hide outs.  
"We are going to separate on this one" said Jak then added  
"Daxter you go with Caleb, Kaya your with me",  
"How come I have to travel with him?" complained Daxter as he pointed to my brother,  
"I was thinking the same thing too" said Caleb,  
"Brother this is no time to fight" I said.  
We each took a zoomer, I drove carefully behind Jak while Daxter and Caleb drove in a different direction.  
This task was easier than it seemed, as a fast as we began we finished, after dropping off the last underground member was nice,  
"Thank you, I though I was never going to see my child and wife again" he said,  
"Aww its nothing really" I said, it felt good helping all these people,  
"Here I am talking about myself, my name is Felix" he said,  
"Jak and this is Daxter" said Jak as he introduce himself and Daxter,  
"My name is Kaya....." I stopped, Caleb looked worried at me,  
"My name is....." I stopped again,  
"What she means to say is that our last names are...." Caleb stopped too.  
Tears came to my eyes as I looked at Caleb and said  
"I don't remember my last name"

**To be continued....**

**Kaya: Okay readers remember to tell us who would last longer in the game alone, me or Caleb.**

**Caleb: Not you.**

**Kaya: Ugh. Come on readers its time to decided.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Important mission:**

**Kaya: Sorry we haven't updated in some time.**

**Caleb: Ya we were facing a mayor writing block..But now its okay.**

**Kaya: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Kaya's pov:  
**

The underground secret apartment:

I was sitting down in a table with Jak, Daxter and Caleb, I stared at my bowl which was filled with what looked like chilly, maybe it was..but it was made out of a different meat..my guess

Yackhow.

"There has to be a logical explamation why you two don't remember your last names..I am sure people don't forget just like that" said Jak,

"Easy for you to say" said Caleb...he was probably the only one that was eating, looking at me he said

"You'd better eat before your food gets cold",

"Who are you my mom?" I said, it wasn't like to talk back at my brother..for something like that.

Caleb looked at me, but didn't say anything.

A minute passed before I said

"I am sorry...I am just frustrated",

"Its okay..I am sure we will figure things out" Caleb assured.

I didn't knew what to think..maybe he is right, maybe he is wrong, to be honest it seemed that things got only weirder and weirder.

Looking down at my bowl I decided to take Caleb's advice and began to eat.

After I finished Daniel came over

"Torn has a mission for you" he said,

"Sure what is it?" asked Caleb,

"This mission is for Kaya, you three have to report to Torn immediately" said Daniel specifying,

"Okay" said Jak before they got up and left...Caleb well, Jak had to drag him out cause he refused to leave me alone until he knows what type of mission Torn was sending me on.

I sighted before asking

"What type of mission?",

"Follow me" said Daniel, he got up and left the mess hall, I followed him till we left the building, we reached a street where a very familiar person was waiting.

The shadow?...I wasn't...well neither me or Jak or Caleb or Daxter were supposed to see him yet.

"Haaa so your the young recruit everybody is talking about" he greeted me,

"Yes" I said...I have no idea what was going on, but if the Shadow was trusting me with this mission than it must be of great importance,

"Very well. the task I am entrusting you on is highly curcial, if you fail then were all doomed. It requires your strength, intelligence, outgoing and patience's" said Shadow,

I was feeling honored right now...but wait..patience?..since when in any mission we need patience?,

"I am ready" I said,

"Okay your mission is to take care of this little one" said the shadow as he moved aside, revealing little boy..he was no older than four, wore a white shirt under a blue jumper, wore no

shoes, had a hat on his head which covered great part of his bi color blond green hair and on his neck he had a strand with the symbol of Mar hanging from it, yep it was Jak's younger

self.

I was resisted the urge to shout "He is soo cute" hug him till I squeezed the very life out of him.

What can I say?..the kid is adorable,

"Uh okay..he will be no problem" I said,

"Good luck with that" said the shadow before he left,

"Come on how much trouble can he be" I said to Daniel.

He laugh at me as if he was laughing at my naiveness or foolishness,

"That is what you think" he said before leaving me with Jak's younger self.

Looking down at the little boy, he walked over and hugged my knee's,

"Aww that is soo sweet" I said as I ran my hand through his head.

Taking care of him will be no problem at all.

**To be continued...**

**Kaya: Ha in your face, everybody said I can last longer in the game without you.**

**Caleb: Ya right, lets see how long you last with the trouble magnet you have to take care of.**

**Kaya: (Hugging Jak's younger self) He is not a trouble magnet.**

**Caleb: Will see about that in the next chapter.**

**Kaya: (Stuck her tongue out at Caleb)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Adventures in babysitting land:**

**Caleb: Man I feel sorry for you.**

**Kaya: Sorry about what?**

**Caleb: That your stuck with the trouble magnet.**

**Kaya: Jak's younger self isn't a trouble magnet, he is too cute for that.**

**Caleb: Ya right sister. Whatever floats your boat.**

**Kaya: On with the chapter.**

Underground secret apartments:

"Okay..were here" I said as I opened the door to the apartment me and my friends were staying in.

Jak entered, looked around.

Smiling I decided to do a few chores around the apartment, it was small but there was no need to have it dirty.

"Okay...I am going to do a some chores, want to help?" I told him, he nodded, awwww he is such an angel.

Walking to the sink I wanted to laugh at Darien and the Shadow, they though Jak's younger self was trouble, how silly of them.

I washed and dried the dishes while Jak's younger self took then and placed them where they belong, I was always made sure that he didn't fall from the counter.

"I can't wait to tell Shadow what a good little boy you are, shame on them to think that your such a troublemaker" I told him.

He scratch the back of his head.

Getting him down from the counter we did a few other chores before going into the living room.

There we sat down and watch a little bit of tv...nothing good on.

After a while I began to think, why don't I remember my last name...is it because of the game?, because I am not supposed to remember it? or is it because its not my real last name?

There were a lot of questions in my head, they swirl around my brain to the point I got a headache.

Then when I tried to think about something else he pop into my head.

Jak...I wonder how many girls around the world like him...a lot I bet.

It hurt, I know I can't be with him, he wouldn't go for a girl like me, especially when he has Keira..I try to forget him, but its too hard, I see him every day, we talk everyday, its torture.

Now thinking of it, does my brother feel the same way?, he has a crush on Keira.

We both fell in love with people out of our reach...could it be possible for Keira to love my brother?..could there be a chance for Jak to like me?

I want what is best for me, my brother, Jak, Keira and Daxter.

I love my brother, even though we fight sometimes and those sometimes I wish he had never been born, but I want the best for him, which sister doesn't want the best for her sibling.

Keira...true she had no right to call Jak a monster in the game, but she didn't do it intentionally, maybe we can be friends..maybe, when we meet.

Daxter, that lovable puff of fur, he has such a kind heart, silly, sometimes selfish, but still kind and a true friend, I too wish the best for him.

Jak...my feelings for him go deeper than just friendship, I want more than just that, I want to be there for him, I want to see him smile, be happy, I want his love...but, like many things in

life, he is something I cannot have.

I only wish with all my heart that when we leave...if we leave Jak, Keira and Daxter will be left with all the good memories of when me and my brother were here.

I yawned...curling up I went to take a little nap.

_Later:_

I heard a crash, getting up I touched my chest, my heart rate was going above the roof_._

Jumping off of the couch I ran to where the I heard the crash.

Looking inside my room I saw Jak's younger self looking around the drawers on my vanity mirror.

He pulled out the undergarments drawer..which explains the crash.

Now he was looking through my private undergarments.

I did my best to control my voice, my eye twitched as I said in a sugary voice

"Mar..come here for a second", looking at me he must have guessed that he was in big trouble cause he took one look at me and ran for his life.

I chased the little boy through the apartment, going out of the apartment he continued to run...dropping my private undergarments from time to time..I managed to grab some.

Others were taken by some other guys...I didn't went to claim them cause I was too embarrassed to do so.

When I though things couldn't get any worse Jak's younger self bumped into his older self whom saw all of my private things.

Stopping I was too embarrassed to speak.

Feeling my face turned red I immediately ran to the apartment and locked the door before going into my room to cry.

This was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to me, even more embarrassing than the time I went to school with my pants on backwards and didn't noticed until the last

class or the time I spilled red juice on my white dress and had to go through my parents dinner party with a huge red stain in the front of my dress.

**Caleb's pov:**

Me and Jak had just returned from a few mission, as soon as I began to wonder how my sister was doing with her mission I saw Jak's younger self running around with lady

undergarments in his hands.

Being the guy that I am I was going to laugh at the sight of it till I saw my sister running after him, then I decided to stay quiet.

When Jak's younger self bumped into his older self the undergarments went flying everywhere, I immediately realized how embarrassed Kaya must feel.

Before I could say anything she turned around and ran for our apartment locking us out...

This was a very typical behavior for Kaya, when she got embarrassed she would lock herself in her room for a few minutes..but I would never imagen she would lock us out.

I just hope she can get over it quickly..we need her help in the next missions.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Earth...swallow me whole:**

**Caleb: As you can see Kaya is not here. (Knocks on the door) Kaya come out now.**

**Kaya: Mumbles.**

**Caleb: Nobody cares that they saw your undewear.**

**Kaya: Mumbles.**

**Caleb: *Sight* (Looks at readers) Excuse us...please enjoy this chapter.**

_**Calebs POV:**_

"Kaya please open up" I said knocking on the door, I placed my ear on the door to hear..nothing,

"Come on Kaya, please" I begged...still no answer. I felt mad, sad..a lot of emotions in my head, I

looked at Jak's younger self, his head was down, he knew he did something wrong.

I looked..trying to hide my anger and said

"Its time for you to go home", taking lil Jak by his arm I took him to the underground before heading

back to the apartment.

"I tried..she refuses to open" said Jak,

"Ya me too, I even try to squeeze under the door" said Daxter.

Sighting I placed my hand on my forehead,

"I think were going to have to go on this one withouth her" said Jak,

"Ya I think" I said..we were going to see the mechanic again...aka Kiera, I still remember how Kaya

acted the last time we saw her...don't want the same thing happening or worse.

Going outside me and Jak got some zoomer and went out way.

"Caled...what is wrong with Kaya, she seems a bit upset recently" said Jak,

"Don't blame her..I am just as upset as she is, the only thing is that I don't show it" I said,

"Do you think she will leave the room?" asked Jak,

"Kaya will..eventually, she tends to lock herself in her room when she is embarased or upset" I

answered,

"Miss your family?" asked Jak,

"What do you mean by that?" I asked,

"You guys have to have family" said Jak,

"We used to...both our parents died sometime ago, its just me and my sister" I said,

"Sorry" said jak,

"Its okay" I said before we arrived at the Haven city racing staduim.

Getting off of our zoomers we entered Kieras garage...Which Jak will find out now that she is Kiera.

Entering Jak said

"We just destroyed the cargo",

"Great I will send you a medal, now can you leave, I am really busy" she said,

"Are you always this complicated?" demanded Jak,

"Let me handle this one jak" said Daxter,

"Here we go again" I said rolling my eyes as I heard daxter yell at Kiera when she came out from

behind the curtain,

"daxter is that you?" she said pinching Daxters cheeks, then she looked at Jak and said

"And you look... different", before daxter could say anything I said

"Great to meet you, my name is Caleb" I shook her hand,

"hu...great to meet you too caleb" Kiera said, then I saw a pinkish color spread through her face, was

she blushing?.

I smiled at the sight of that,

"Kiera..me and jak were wondering if we could participate in the third class race, we can race for your

team" I said,

"Sure I-",

"Great owe you one" I said interrupting Kiera as I dragged Jak and daxter out.

"What was that about?" Jak demanded as I dragged him to the course,

"Trust me, you'll thank me later" I said pulling his cheek (Face), Jak glared at me as I made my way to

my zoomer.

"Jak is going to love it when he finds out Kiera has a little crush on me" I silently snickered as I made

my way to the starting line.

Jak was two drivers next to me, then when the race began, lets just say I wanted him to eat my dust.

_**Later:**_

Sadly..my plans for kicking Jak's butt on the race never happened..yep I won second place.

Once out of the race I dragged Jak out of the racing staduim...true we skipped one of the parts but hey

what's going to happen. Then when we reached the Underground hidden apartments I told him that I

needed to get some food since we were out.

True I was going, but not to fetch food.

I went back to the haven city staduim to meet up with Kiera, needed some tools to open the door of

the apartment since Kaya locked us out.

"Hey Kiera" I said as I entered the garage, Kiera looked around before going out of the curtains,

"Hey Caleb" she said...the blush appeared again,

"I was wondering if you can let me borrow a screwdriver, saw, drill...some other tools" I said,

"What do you need them for?" asked Kiera curiosly,

"My sister locked me and jak out of our apartment...need something to open the lock" I said laying

against a wall, trying to look cool and confident.

"Why she locked you guys out?" asked Kiera as she began to fetch the tools,

"Lets just say...its kinda private" I answered, Kiera nodded smiling then she gave me the tools,

"Thanks" I said taking them,

"Will I see you again?" she asked,

"Of course" I said smiling,

"I guess...good bye" Kiera said,

"Its not good bye, its see you later" I corrected, she blushed a bit and nodded.

I left the garage, on the way I bought somethings to eat before entering the apartment.

Usuing the tools me and Jak broke the lock and entered the apartment.

I checked on Kaya..she was sleeping, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her..I mean everybody in the

Underground saw her undies.

That is as embarasing as one can get.

Sighting I closed her door and let her sleep.

**To be continued...**

**Caleb: Well I hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter...were terribly sorry this one took a **

**long time, had a virus on the computer and it died. May the computer rest in peace.(Moment of **

**silence)**

**Oh well see you guys later, and remember give us lots of reviews. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Caleb: Finally we made a new chapter. _**

**_Kaya: we would have been done faster if you weren't soo busy all the time._**

**_Caleb: Guess who decided to show up._**

**_Kaya: Watch it, I am still in a sour mood._**

**_Caleb: Fine...on with the chapter._**

**Trouble just finds us:**

_Under ground apartments:_

**Kaya's pov:**

I sat on my bed as I woke up from my sleep.

Yesterday I was locked up in the apartment the whole day, I choose too, I am too embarrased to show my face outside.

I Mean come on what are the chances are that what had happened to me would happen to anybody else.

Sighting I began to get ready for today...lowly but I was getting ready.

Leaving my room I was surprised to see Caleb awake, usually he is the one who sleeps in.

"Hey brother" I sad softly,

"Sis..you okay?" asked Caleb,

"Ya" I lied, Caleb must have senced it cause he sighted and said

"While you were here we did some missions, I sware this whole place is getting crazier by the second",

"You got that right" I laughed.

After getting some breakfast me and Caleb went to the underground,

"So...what have you been doing with Jak?" I asked,

"Wellll, were busy trying to find the tomb of Mar...were getting close to finding it" said Caleb,

"That is good" said I said.

The rest was silence since neither I or Caleb had anything to say to eachother.

Getting to the underground we met up with Jak and Daxter who was waiting for us,

"Finally Kaya is alive...man you had us worried girl" said Daxter,

"Awww did you guys miss me?" I said smirking a bit,

"Boy did we" said Daxter "Mister Caleb here is no fun",

"Hey you know I am still thinking about turning you into a scarf" barked Caleb, I snickered and shooked my head

"Same old Caleb...he never changes" I though before saying

"SO..where do we go today?",

"Wellll while you were busy doing..your stuff, we found everything we need to find the tomb of Mar" said Caleb.

I smiled and nodded, I knew what we had to do.

**Sometime later:**

We reached the machine that was going to show us the entrance to the tomb of Mar.

I held the lens, me, Jak and Caleb smirked at one another was we went to put things where they belonged.

The machine began to work, the lens came up...the light turned on and reflected.

We heard a crash, me and Caleb smiled...we knew where that crash came from.

It was a shirt ride to the now broken statue.

All the time a new worry came to my mind, it made my hair stand up.

Even more when I noticed every gaurd was watching us...or so I though.

They didn't look at us, but I knew they were watching us.

I sighted when we reached the tomb of Mar.

I knew what was going to happen but I was powerless to say anything...I could ruin or change the story line if I open my big mouth.

In the tomb was Samos younger self and Tess,  
"Guys...I am sorry I haven't been there for you guys" I said,

"Are you nuts sis?, you have been a huge help to us..even if your not there" said Caleb,

"Ya right" I said nudging him playfully.

I really never payed attention to what the precursors say in this part.

I really never knew why, maybe it was because it was boring or something.

Then "This child is not ready to accept the manhood test" the voice said, now

that was when I went into action.

Jak and Daxter ran inside, I went along...I slid under after Jak rolled under the wall, then when I saw daxter running away I grabbed Daxters tail and pulled him under.

**Calebs pov:**

I was shocked to see my sister follow Jak and Daxter.

For a second I swore that wall was going to crush her like a grape.

"Their going to take the manhood test" said Samos,

"No, they will die" Kor said before

"Halt!" a krimson guard shouted.

I glared and saw the group,

"We have been looking for you eco freak" said one of the gaurds,

"Well, you choose the wrong time to find me" I said ready to fight them.

I can take them down.

Then Barron Praxis came with his mechanical robot.

I though too soon.

But I knew this, I had to buy Jak, Daxter and my sister some time...till they passed the test.

I know they can pass it, they will do their part, I will do my part, no matter what.

**To be continued..**

**Kaya: That is a wrap...for now.**

**Caleb: Hope you stay tuned for the next one.**

**kaya: we promise its going to be longer than this one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Kaya: hey guys, got a new chappie for you._**

**_(Stares at Jak)_**

**_Kaya: Your probably wondering why my brother isn't here..welll the funny thing is that he is outside of the tomb of mar while I am on the inside of the tomb._**

**_(Moment of silence)_**

**_Kaya:Okay I got nothing to else to say so on with the show._**

**The tomb of Mar:**

**Kaya pov:**

Looking around the huge chamber I placed my hand on the ground only to feel cloth.

My eyes went big as I realized I was on top of jak.

It seems that when I went underneath the door I ended up on top of him…somehow.

Getting up I tried to hide the blush my face was going to have.

Jak got up after me and Daxter,

"We must be in the tomb of Mar" said Daxter,

"What was your first clue?" I joked, rolling his eyes Daxter began to make his way down the stairs, me and Jak followed.

Getting down we jumped a hole to get to the ground platform.

Looking we saw three entrances,

"Jak, we will cover more ground if we split up…I go this way, you go that way" I said pointing at the chamber I was going to explore.

"Sure your going to be okay?" asked Jak,

"Ya, why not?" I said,

"Just asking" said Jak shrugging.

Smiling I began to make my way to the entrance of the chamber, all in the while thinking

"He likes me; he really likes me if he gets worried about my safety".

**Jak's pov:**

I watched Kaya go her way before I went my way,

"So Jak, you like Kaya?" asked daxter,

"I like her, she is my friend why?" asked I,

"Oh I don't know, you worry about her twenty four seven" said daxter smirking,

"What is wrong with that?" I questioned,

"Welll it seems you have feelings for her" said Daxter.

I groaned, Daxter is always the same, thinks he is the Casanova or the matchmaker,

"I am just saying that" said daxter

_Later:_

**Kaya's pov:**

After waiting for a few minutes in front of the door of the chamber that had the precursor stone I smirked as I saw Jak coming my way, soon the door opened revealing an unhappy Daxter.

"Hey daxter, where have you been?" asked Jak,

"I had a hairy eight leg experience, no thanks to you" said Daxter,

"Let me guess, a spider choose you for its main course?" I asked,

"ya…how did you know?" asked Daxter,

"ohhhhh lucky guess" I said smirking, I knew what the poor little otsel went through.

Walking in I looked around, sometimes I hate the insane babble the Precursors say, so I mostly ignore what they have to say.

Getting to the end of the speech I jumped ahead and said

"Your confusing us for other people, we just came here to get the stone and protect it" I said,

"What she said" said Jak.

The precursor voice was silence before

"Alright, you can take it",

"Not so fast" said a voice, looking Barron praxis came in, he was inside of a machine that resembled a crab.

"How on earth could I forget this was going to happened" I though biting my tongue, I was actually going to scream my thoughts.

"This stone is not meant for you" said the precursor voice.

I gave Jak a look, he nodded, we were both thinking the same thing, its time to kick butt.

I charged up two dark eco spheres and shot them to Barron Praxis.

Apparently that angered the tyrant since he began to shoot me with missiles and I don't know what else.

Jak shot the legs of the machine with a blaster and then the Barron began to throw bombs.

I turned invisible trying to dodge the bombs which turned out to be a bad idea since Jak accidentally knocked me over while trying to dodge the bombs.

Frantically I got up, and then I began to feel dizzy,

"Oh no….not again" I thought trying to fight the dizziness.

Struggeling I charged another dark eco sphere before throwing it to the barron.

I was thankful that the fight was over soon…the Barron got the stone.

"Nice try, but the stone is mine" I heard him say, his voice sounded like an eco, the scene was blurry then everything went dark.

**Jak's pov:**

I was going to go after the Barron then I heard a thump.

Looking back I noticed Kaya pass out on the ground, not exactly the best time either the place was falling apart.

Hurrying up I grabbed Kaya and carried her out.

As soon as we got out of the tomb me and Dax took a breath of relief.

I was hoping the rest of the gang would be there, but there was nobody, my guess the Barron took them.

Setting Kaya down I began to shake her trying to wake her up.

Then all of a sudden her eyes turned black and she grabbed my shoulder, her nails digging into tissue and muscle.

I hissed in pain, the veins in Kaya's hand turned black as it traveled down her arm into her body.

It was a good minute before she let go, closed her eyes and fell limp.

After a minute or two minutes she opened her eyes and stared at me,

"Jak….what just happened?" she asked.

**Kaya's pov:**

I only saw darkness, getting up I looked around, nothing.

"Hello…is there anybody there?" I yelled, my voice echoed, then out of nowhere a light appeared.

Was I dead?

The light it grew brighter…no it wasn't brighter, it was moving towards me.

As it went closer I saw it was a woman carrying a lantern.

She is very pretty, age around twenty seven or twenty nine, her skin is flawless porcelain color, her hair is a shiny black tied on a bun, her eyes they were a deep red wine color.

Her clothes consisted of a dress, the skirt red, sleevedless green top and a blue petty coat.

Looking at her my heart began to race….I knew her.

"Who are you?" I managed to ask, a smile came to her red lips

"I am your mother" she said.

"Mother?" I echoed in shocked then everything went dark again.

Opening my eyes again I found myself starring at Jak's face, I was shocked, embarrassed, a lot of emotions, I only managed to say

"What just happened?", Jak patted my back and explained to me what had happened.

"What is going on with me?" I said, I began to cry, I know its not the answer to my problems, but I needed to cry.

I felt Jak put his arms around me and hugged me, I would have broken away, but I didn't.

"It will be okay" he said, but I wondered, was it the truth?.

Then it hit me, I forgot about Caleb.

"Jak….the Barron, he could have kidnapped my brother, the shadow, Kor and the others" I said trying not to sound that I actually knew what had happened.

_Later:_

Entering the underground Jak asked

"How did Barron knew that we found the stone?", I looked at Torn who was sitting on a barrel, I knew what had happened, but kept my mouth shut.

It was difficult, I wanted to say what had happened, what will happen, but I can't, I could ruin the storyline of the game.

"It was my fault" said Torn "Barron praxis threaten to kill Ashlin for spying if I didn't tell him where the stone was",

"That is great Tattoe wonder, now Barron has the precursor stone" said Daxter,

"But we can get it back….both the stone and our captured friends, Ashlin is just as important as we all are" I said jumping ahead,

"Kaya, are you sure?" asked Jak,

"Yes Jak, I am sure" I answered with a smile,

"You can start looking at prison, I am more than sure Barron is keeping them there" said Torn.

Nodding we all began to leave, Torn looked at me, I gave him a smile, he smiled back at me.

It was obvious that he knew that I understood his situation….to be honest I would have done the same thing Torn did to save the person I loved.

**To be continued..**

**Kaya: That is a wrap...for now.**** Hope you stay tuned for the next one to find out what hapened to my brother...and whats the deal with that woman. (Shruggs) I guess I will find out later.**


End file.
